


I once was lost

by MynameisTyberia



Series: Gravesbone/Gradence one-shots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: In the dark basement, tied to a chair, watching a man with his face taunt and torture him, he wished for death to take him away from it all. Every day he wished for it to happen and every day, death would never come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI. Yeah I know I'm supposed to be updating seek happy nights but for some reason I don't think the story is progressing as well as I want it to but whatever. 
> 
> I thought I'd give you all a short one shot. I wrote this at 4am so there will probably be mistakes. Sorry in advance. 
> 
> If enough people show an interest, I might write a second chapter but only if some of you want it. 
> 
> I want to formally apologise for this because my writing is terrible but I hope you enjoy anyway

At one point in his life, Graves wanted to die.

In the dark basement, tied to a chair, watching a man with his face taunt and torture him, he wished for death to take him away from it all. Every day he wished for it to happen and every day, death would never come.

***

The day that he was _found_ (discovered made him think that they were not going to find a trace of him until it was far too late, whereas found just made it seem like he was like a lost little child; bound to be returned quickly and with little fuss), he thought that whatever was listening to him out there had decided to fulfil his wishes. By that time, he’d already accepted that he’d never pick up a wand again and feel a sense of belonging. He’d accepted that he was never going to feel his magic race through him like an electric spark. He’d accepted that he’d leave this world in a similar way to how he entered it; lost and unwanted.

But, for what reason, Graves didn’t know, the big man upstairs thought it necessary that Graves be given a second chance at life. To do something more meaningful.

***

When he meets Credence for the first time after the _incident_ (nobody seems to want to call it anything else. They tried kidnapping but Graves would outwardly twitch at the word every time it was mentioned so they had settled on something a little less harsh), he notices how the boy does not want any of the attention of the room on him. The boy may be tall but he somehow curls into himself and it triggers a feeling within Graves that he hasn’t felt before; _protect._

He had been told about what Grindelwald had done to Credence. He’d heard whispers around the corridors of MACUSA about the relationship between the two, but looking at the young man now, he didn’t think any of the rumours were true. He knew that Credence had been given the same information regarding Graves as all the other wizards had been given; it wasn’t him, let whatever you’re feeling go.

When Credence meets his eyes, there is a moment of fear and clarity, before the contact is broken. The wizards around him may think that the Obscurial has been destroyed but in that moment, Graves can sense that there is an essence of it remaining and that Credence needs to be taught how to effectively hide and control it.

***

They don’t utter a word to each other until a month after Graves’ return. He tries to speak to Credence sooner but MACUSA is a mess. Graves cannot quite believe that nobody had been suspicious about his imposter because seriously? Graves would never have left his affairs in such a terrible state. Surely that would have rung a few alarm bells in someone’s head?

When Credence enters his office, his head is bowed, eyes firmly fixed on the floor. He does not sit in one of the two visitor’s chairs, instead he stands near the door. The image reminds Graves of a scared animal whose flight response hasn’t quite kicked in yet.

“Please sit.”

The boy takes a breath before he moves. Graves watches his movements, slow and steady, almost calculated, like a predator getting prepared to attack. When he does sit, his limbs seem to fold perfectly and Graves is sure that he hears cracking.

“I am sorry for what he did to you”

The boy doesn’t look up. Something on the floor must have taken his interest.

“Although I know that his actions were not my own, I cannot help but to feel somewhat guilty.”

This seems to get the boy’s attention as his head is quick to look up. “You were not at fault Mr. Graves.” The boy’s voice sounds broken and it suddenly hits Graves just how vulnerable he is. He searches the boy’s eyes for something but he finds nothing. “You have nothing to be guilty for.” His eyes focus back onto the floor. The movement is sudden and Graves is reminded of the image of a scared animal.

“Perhaps. But I would like it if we wiped the slate clean so to speak. Let me show you the true Percival Graves.”

***

He takes the boy under his wing. He teaches him everything he knows. They never talk of the Obscurial. Graves thinks that’s because the boy already knows that he knows. It is something that is never directly spoken about but they both acknowledge that it is there.

***

When he takes Credence to pick out a wand, he can sense the excitement within the younger man, even if it doesn’t show on his face. He can feel the electricity in the air and it makes Graves so happy to know that the boy is this excited to be a part of something.

The wand that picks him is much like his own. It’s made of ebony, with a green band separating the main tip and the handle. The wand looks so perfect in Credence’s hand that he can’t help but smile.

***

Graves had heard the rumours circling MACUSA regarding what exactly his relationship was with Credence. When he’d been asked by a few of the Aurors what he was doing with the boy, he’d mumbled out an excuse along the lines of the boy needing a father figure in his life.

So, he does not mean to kiss him.

But the boy is so delicate. Something that Graves wants to protect until the day he dies. He wants to erase any memory of the imposter from the boy and replace it with touches of his own. He doesn’t want Credence to feel like he’s some sort of science project just because he survived something that others before him have fallen victim to.

The kiss is soft, just a touch of lips really but it’s enough for Credence to lean further into the older man. He’s so pliant for Graves and so he deepens the kiss. He licks at Credence’s lower lip until he opens for him. Graves moans when he begins to taste every inch of Credence’s mouth with his tongue. The boy is pulling at the lapels of Graves’ suit jacket, pulling him further towards him, but Graves knows that they both must come up for air soon so he pulls himself away from Credence.

“So, that’s what the real Percival Graves wants?”  

***

Now, Credence is wrapped around Graves, making cute little sounds in his sleep. He looks less like the vulnerable child and more like a content wizard. Graves’ arm is slung over Credence, making sure he never goes too far.

Before, Graves wanted to die but now?

Now he has a reason to _live_.


End file.
